herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zeta
Infiltration Unit Zeta is the main character of The Zeta Project. He was an advanced tactical synthoid built for the NSA by the Zeta Project. With his holographic technology, he can impersonate any human. His mission was to discover information about enemies of the state (including domestic terrorists) by capturing and interrogating a target, or capturing and impersonating the target. The individuals were then killed. After developing a conscience, Zeta went on the run. Personality Zeta was a machine, but he had a conscience that was installed by Dr. Selig. He was relentlessly cheerful, and because of his analytical mind, he did not understand the concept of sarcasm. Ro was the exact opposite, as she was sarcastic and pessimistic. This had often led her to want time away from Zeta, but it also had helped her to become less withdrawn. They learned from each other, and although they didn't understand each other at times, they would do anything for one another. Powers and abilities Zeta had a holo-projector which allowed him to appear to be anyone or anything he desired, as well as extending it over anyone or anything he is touching. He could also change his size, which allowed him to appear younger or smaller than he really was when seen in his regular synthoid state. He was strong and durable, and his arms and legs could be extended to considerable lengths. His fingers could be used as hooks when his arms were extended, and were strong enough to penetrate metal. In his arms are wire that can enable him to hack into any system. His chassis can resist a high degree of extreme heat or cold air but it can't resist for long. He is designed to infiltrate any environment, including an underwater mode. Zeta could go for long periods without shutting down, as his power cells normally drew hydrogen from the air. When he was able to devote himself to replenishing his energy, though, he entered a state comparable to sleep causing him to produce a sound very much akin to snoring. Zeta also has self-repair systems, able to patch up broken wires and/or circuits, as well as reattach severed body parts. Equipment Bennett described him as having a "high endurance endoframe, equipped with a full array of weapons and tools, and a holographic emitter onboard that conceals the rig while letting Zeta mimic its targets". Zeta was originally equipped with a full arsenal of destructive weapons, such as a grenade launcher, at least six pistols and a plasma cannon. After his first encounter with Batman, he discarded most of these devices, but held on to a laser torch, which he used to perform repair work on himself and cut through metal and wire. A pair of circular saws were folded into his wrists that would unfold and spin when used. A pair of lasers were stored in his forearms, which would open to allow the lasers to raise above his arm. He is also equipped with a built-in cred card that can generate an unlimited amount of credits, allowing him to pass without suspicion. There was also a miniature camera located in one of his index fingers, useful for looking around corners and edges without drawing attention. Production * Zeta was wildly redesigned from "Zeta" for his own show. No explanation was ever given for this. Gallery Zeta and Ro.jpg Batman-beyond-season-3-12-countdown-terry-mcginnis-zeta-bomb-review-episode-guide-list.jpg Zeta11.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Batman Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Creation Category:Brutes Category:Unwanted Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason